pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Rice
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | death_date = December | death_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | death_cause = Brain cancer | burial = Metairie Cemetery | occupation = poet, painter | spouse = Anne Rice (1961-2002) | website = }} Stan Rice (November 7, 1942 - December 9, 2002) was an American poet, academic, and artist. He was the husband of author Anne Rice.Stan Rice, Goodreads. Web, Nov. 2, 2018. Life Rice was born in Dallas, Texas in 1942. He met his future wife in a high school journalism class in Richardson, Texas, and they married in Denton, Texas on October 14, 1961. They briefly attended together North Texas State University in Denton, before moving to San Francisco in 1962, to enroll at San Francisco State University, where they both earned M.A. degrees. Stan Rice was a professor of English and creative writing at San Francisco State University. He retired after 22 years as chairman of the creative writing program as well as Assistant Director of the Poetry Center in 1989. It was the death of his and Anne's 1st child, daughter Michele (1966-1972), at age 6 of leukemia, which sparked Stan Rice's becoming a published author. His debut collection of poems, based on his daughter's illness and death, was titled Some Lamb, and was published in 1975. He encouraged his wife to quit her work as a waitress, cook, and theater usher in order to devote herself full-time to her writing. Both eventually encouraged their son, novelist Christopher Rice, to become a published author as well. Rice, his wife and his son moved to Garden District, New Orleans in 1988, where he eventually opened the Stan Rice Gallery. In Prism of the Night,Prism of the Night by Katherine Ramsland, ISBN 0-452-26862-1 Anne Rice said of Stan: "He's a model to me of a man who doesn't look to heaven or hell to justify his feelings about life itself. His capacity for action is admirable. Very early on he said to me, 'What more could you ask for than life itself'?" Poet Deborah Garrison was Rice's editor at Alfred A. Knopf for his 2002 collection, Red to the Rind, which was dedicated to Christopher, in whose success as a novelist his father greatly rejoiced. Garrison said of Rice: "Stan really attempted to kind of stare down the world, and I admire that."In Memory of Stan Rice Knopf's Victoria Wilson, who edits Anne's novels and worked with Stan Rice on his 1997 book, Paintings, was particularly impressed by his refusal to sell his artworks, saying, "The great thing about Stan is that he refused to play the game as a painter, and he refused to play the game as a poet."ibid. Stan Rice died of brain cancer at age 60, on December 9, 2002, in New Orleans where he lived and was survived by Anne and Christopher, as well as his mother, Margaret; a brother, Larry; and 2 sisters, Nancy and Cynthia. Rice is entombed in Metairie Cemetery in New Orleans. Recognition In 1977 Rice received the Academy of American Poets' Edgar Allan Poe Award for Whiteboy.American Academy of Poets Website, accessed 6/19/11 In subsequent years he was the recipient of the Joseph Henry Jackson Award as well as a writing fellowship from the National Endowment for the Arts.Stan Rice bio Stan Rice paintings are represented in the collections of the Ogden Museum of Southern Art and the New Orleans Museum of Art. He had a 1-person show at the James W. Palmer Gallery, Vassar College, Poughkeepsie, New York. The Art Galleries of Southeastern Louisiana presented an exhibition of selected paintings in March 2005. Prospective plans are underway to present exhibitions of Rice’s paintings at various locations in Mexico. Publications Poetry *''Some Lamb''. Berkeley, CA: The Figures, 1975. *''Whiteboy''. Berkeley, CA: Mudra, 1976. *''Metaphysical Shock While Watching a TV Cartoon'' (with Don Gray). San Francisco: Intersection, 1981. *''Body of Work''. San Francisco, CA: Lost Roads, 1983. *''Singing Yet: New and selected poems''. New York: Knopf, 1992. *''Fear Itself''. New York: Knopf, 1995. *''The Radiance of Pigs''. New York: Knopf, 1999. *''Red to the Rind''. New York: Knopf, 2002. *''False Prophet''. New York: Knopf, 2003. Art *''Paintings''. New York: Knopf, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stan Rice, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 7, 2013. Audio / video Poetry video recordings 2 series of recordings – from 1973 at San Francisco State University and from 1996 at the poet's New Orleans home by filmmaker Blair Murphy – of Rice reading his poems can be currently viewed at the YouTube site dedicated to the poet,StanRiceDotCom. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Stan Rice at PoemHunter ("Necking at the Drive-in Movie") *[http://www.stanrice.com/poetry-fearitself.html from Fear Itself] ;Audio / video *Stan Rice poetry readings ;Books *Stan Rice at Amazon.com *Stan Rice at Goodreads ;About *"In Memory of Stan Rice" at Angelfire ;Etc. *Stan Rice Gallery, New Orleans Category:American painters Category:American poets Category:People from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Deaths from brain tumor Category:1942 births Category:2002 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets